Batman's Night in Gotham
by Hillz69
Summary: Batman keeps thinking about Joker, But why?


By: Hillz69

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me also my first lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or The Joker all rights to DC Comics.

Heavy lemon will be in this story which means alot of sexual content if you don't like sexual content or male/male please turn back.

It was a lonely night in Gotham and Batman knew it was too quiet. Someone was planning something but he didn't know who it would be. As he went to the batcave for the end of the night he kept getting these thoughts. Thoughts about the Joker...Was Batman himself going insane? He hoped not. As Batman's day continued on he kept thinking about Joker he couldn't get him outta of his head. So Batman returned to the batcave and put on his cowl and ventured back in the city. This night wasn't as quiet as last night. Batman fought henchmen after henchmen defeating everyone in his path. As he thought his day was over he finally heard something from the Joker.

"Ohhh Bats...you honestly thought your day was over that easily" The Joker said as he showed Batman a woman in a chair with a gun to her head.

"Don't pull that trigger Joker!" Batman yelled.

"That's no fun." Joker responded.

Batman looked around for something to do so he could free the woman. He saw a light, he broke the light and swiftly grabbed the girl and took her outside the warehouse. But Batman returned inside trying his hardest to resist this urge.

"Oh bats back so soon? Well you owe me something for ruining my fun!" Joker said as he pouted.

"Batman why should I give you anything?" Batman responded as he gulped nervously.

"Well you're always ruining my fun.."

Joker said sadly as he looked down.

Batman felt warm as he noticed he was becoming erected.

"Oh my batsy! Someone is happy to see me" The Joker said as he smirked and moved closer to the Batman.

Batman tried to move himself but Joker grabbed his arm before he could. Heat rushed to Batman's face as he blushed.

"Batsy I didn't know you liked me so much!" Joker said amazed as he rubbed the bat's erection

"Joker! Don't touch me there!" Batman said shyly as he jumped back.

"Batsy I knew exactly what you owe me now!" Joker said happily as he himself became erected.

He leaned towards the Batman as their lips touched. Batman embraced this action as he kissed The Joker back in joy. The Joker looked at Batman with a passion.

"Oh Bats just do it already!" He said impatiently

Batman dropped on his knees as he blushed again at Joker's bulge dying to come out of his pants. Batman unzips Joker's pants as it flopped out.

"J-Joker. It's huge." Batman said in amazement.

"Well Batsy you know I have such a big cock without anyone to have it." Joker said teasingly.

Batman looked up at Joker and said "Well it's mine now." As Batman stroked Joker's thick and big cock he began to lick it. Then finally put his mouth around his purple head and sucked as he moved his head up and down. Slurping noises could be heard as Batman was loving every second of the cock that was in his mouth.

Joker moaned over and over as he realized the man who always ruined his was finally paying the Joker back for always getting in his way. Joker loved every moment of the cock sucking he was receiving as he slipped out some words "Oh Batsy what's gotten into you!" As he moaned more.

Batman felt something warm in his mouth as he swallowed.

"Batsy you better now leave.." He said excitedly

"I'm not Joker" Batman said with glee as he dropped on all fours wanting Joker inside of him.

"Batsy..you want me to have your ass?"

"It's always been yours Joker" As he spread his butt inviting the Joker to take him.

The Joker pushed against Batman's tight hole as Batman let out groans. The Joker penetrated his tight hole as Joker thrusted back and fourth loving the Bat's ass.

"Oh Batsy your ass is amazing" He yelled in pleasure.

Batman couldn't speak because of how much he was enjoying the Joker fucking him. Batman didn't understand why he was enjoying this so much. But regardless he now knew why he was thinking about the Joker.

As the Joker released his sperm into the Bat's ass he screamed in pleasure as he filled the Batman.

"Sorry Bats for leaving you in such a mess."

"Don't worry about it Joker. It was amazing."

Batman stood up and looked at Joker and let off a smile as he kissed the Joker.

"Thank you Joker. For making me realize."

"Realize what Batsy?"

"Realize that I love you."

THE END.


End file.
